Soy travesti, pero no gay
by Kimi no Sakura
Summary: Teto está de muy mal humor por lo que le había ocurrido con una compañía de Vocaloid y, para echar más leña al fuego, Ritsu también la fastidia, ¿qué ocurrirá entre ellos dos?


**Disclaimer: Vocaloid, Utaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen, crédito a sus respectivos dueños. La imagen tampoco es mía.**

**Ya que en la UtauWiki ponía que Ritsu no tiene un género definido (o sea, que los fans lo pueden poner como hombre o mujer) aprovecharé y haré dos fic de esta misma pareja, uno donde sea mujer y otro donde sea hombre.**

**Aclaraciones: Ritsu aquí es hombre y tiene dieciséis años :3 (tiene seis, pero lo quise cambiar uwu) y Teto aquí tiene quince (sé que originalmente tiene treinta y uno y que aparenta ser una joven quinceañera, pero no pasa nada si se cambia ese pequeño detalle ¿no? ;w;)**

**Advertencia: Lenguaje vulgar y escenas un poco subidas de tono.**

* * *

><p>—¡Estábamos tan cerca! —gritaba con furia la líder de los Utaloids Kasane Teto, dándole una patada a la puerta a la vez que entraba.<p>

Bien era sabido por todos el profundo odio que le tenía a los Vocaloid puesto que ella también quería triunfar, pero nuevamente la volvieron a rechazar. Esta era la decimoquinta vez que la rechazaban en el mes y ni siquiera estaban a finales. Había probado de todo; sobornarlos, hacer pucheros de niña pequeña, aprovechar la belleza "femenina" de Ritsu, etcétera. Hoy, harta de tanta negación, fue con Sukone Tei a proponerles un trato muy "razonable": O los aceptaban o Tei los violaría analmente con el cuchillo. La de coletas similares a taladros se esperaba grititos de niña, súplicas para que la albina no les hiciera eso o incluso caer rendidos ante la adorable naturaleza de Tei —bueno, adorable y todo lo que tu quieras, pero la tía era una puta loca—, pero no, los muy cabrones dijeron esto "Sí por favor, hazlo hasta que me desangre por el culo" e incluso hubo algunos que habían sacado su MP3 y sus cascos para escuchar a todo volumen la voz de Sebastian, personaje masculino de Kuroshitsuji. La desequilibrada mental huyó de allí lo más rápido que pudo. Teto se maldecía porque Tei era Yandere (1) y no Yangire (2). Después de ese trauma que le perseguiría de por vida bajó a por Ruko y Momo, sacó sus alas y se fue en dirección a casa —no hacía falta recoger a la de orbes rojos puesto que la maldita corría más que una mujer en una rebaja de zapatos—.

—No desesperes Teto-chan, la próxima será la vencida —dijo su amiga robotica de pelo rosado en un intento de tranquilizarla. Era imposible, se puso a pisotear el suelo con mucha frustración, estaba a punto de coger un objeto y estrellarlo contra el suelo, pero una fuerte mano la detuvo por la muñeca antes de que hiciera nada.

—Por Dios, como puede ser que seas tan infantil, deja de hacer idioteces y cálmate de una maldita vez —espetó fríamente Ritsu.

Momo observó con terror a ambos, nunca fue recomendable hacer enojar a la de pelo rosado oscuro pues la última vez encerraron a la Kasane en la cárcel por agresión oral, romper cosas de propiedades ajenas y por decirle a unos inocentes niños de dónde vienen los bebés con lujo de detalles. Obviamente la fianza no fue nada barata de pagar, es por eso que ningún Utaloid ha tenido cojones de enfrentarse a la jefa con mucho temperamento, pero ahí estaba Ritsu, con sus dos pares le dio cara a la adicta al pan de baguette. Ritsu tampoco se quedaba atrás en cuanto a mal humor, ni mucho menos, lo único que los diferenciaba era que Namine es mucho más tranquilo y que le cuesta un poco más enfadarse, fuera de eso, los dos podían causar el mismo destrozo. Sin embargo, nunca se habían enojado el uno con el otro y por supuesto que Momo no sería la que viera como acaba la cosa, es por eso que cogió la puerta y corrió como si no hubiese un mañana de allí.

Por su parte, la pelirroja y su acompañante se miraban fijamente. Mientras Ritsu mantenía una expresión serena, la joven de tirabuzones lo miraba con fastidio.

—¿Qué me va hacer un uke (3) como tú, eh? —inquirió burlona, pensando que así obtendría ventaja sobre esta discusión. El chico afeminado se acercó más a la impertinente muchacha, hasta el punto de que sus labios estuvieran a tan solo centímetros. Para cuando la fémina se dio cuenta no tuvo tiempo de salir pues el peculiar varón la acorraló contra una pared, sujetando sus muñecas con fuerza. Kasane no era capaz de articular palabra, por alguna razón se sentía débil e indefensa, la situación podría compararse sin lugar a dudas con la de un león a punto de devorar a una pobre gacela.

—Conque un uke ¿eh? —esas palabras devolvieron a la realidad a la joven quinceañera. El hombre puso las muñecas de Teto sobre la cabeza de la misma, sujetándola con una sola mano mientras que la otra acariciaba su pierna, cada vez más cerca de ese lugar.

—¿Qué... Qué crees que haces? —preguntó temblando a la vez que intentaba zafarse del fuerte agarre que Ritsu tenía sobre sus muñecas. El hombre recogió el mentón de ella y posó su mano en su mejilla, acariciándola con suavidad. La "víctima" de estos toques cerró sus párpados fuertemente, no era capaz de mirar a esos profundos orbes maziora (4).

—Maldita sea —pensaba la de coletas similares a taladros. Estaba pensando darle una muy buena patada en los bajos para más tarde dárselo a los masoquistas adictos a la voz de Sebastian, no quería imaginar lo que le harían, pero así aprendería a no meterse con ella. Para su desgracia, sus piernas estaban atrapadas en las de él. La idea de apartarlo estaba totalmente descartada, no por nada el cabrón pesaba unas veinticinco toneladas. Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos porque una descarada mano le estaba tocando el trasero, haciendo que un pequeño gemido se escapara de la boca de Teto.

—Eres muy sensible —decía entre risas el pelirrojo. Al decir eso, una magnífica idea se pasó por la mente de la chica, haciéndola sonreír para sus adentros. Abrió sus párpados y lo miró con pequeñas lagrimitas que ella misma había provocado al pellizcar fuertemente una de sus manos, con cuidado de que él no se diera cuenta.

—Es porque me enciendes con tan solo mirarte, si me tocas me prendes mil veces más —manifestó con voz entre dulce y seductora. El de apariencia de mujer paró sus risas, dejando ver como un enorme rubor invadía por completo la cara de Namine y, con ello, que se fuera hacia atrás y perdiera el equilibrio —obviamente, se cayó y con él se llevó a la Utau número uno, menos mal que el suelo estaba diseñado para soportar el peso del afeminado, porque sino el puto suelo no hubiera aguantado ni un dedo—.

Esperaba que con ese plan la soltaría, pero no, se la llevó a ella también.

—¡Joder! ¿¡Cuándo mierda me vas a soltar!? —chilló enfadada.

Por parte del varón, no tenía intención de soltarla, no señor, sobre todo porque el otro día la vio con Hakupo Tsukishiro. Ella no se daba cuenta, pero el resto notaba como le tiraba los tejos. A los ojos de muchos pensaban que era tierno que alguien se haya interesado en la de iris rojos, pero el travesti tenía una visión muy distinta. Por más que dijera lo contrario, no podía negar que estaba celoso de que pasara tanto tiempo con la quimera de Kasane.

—¡Cuando te alejes del idiota de Hakupo! —vociferó irritado. Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron de par en par al igual que un sonrojo se apoderó de su cara, mas había algo que no le cuadraba ¿no se suponía que él era...?

—¿Pero tú no eras gay? —dijo dudosa. Y esa, señoras y señores, fue la gota que derramó el vaso. ¡Esto era el colmo! En el interior de Ritsu creció un sentimiento de impotencia, iba a demostrar que aunque se vista de mujer en realidad es un hombre hecho y derecho. Sin previo aviso la besó, metiéndose agresivamente en la boca de la quinceañera.

—Este... —habló una nerviosa voz. Inmediatamente ambos miraron a la sujeto que acababa de integrar al salón, no era ni más ni menos que Yokune Ruko. A su pesar, el pelirrojo soltó a la quimera, dejando un hilo de saliva por las ropas de los dos. Se levantó del suelo y se acercó a la pelinegra.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con un semblante serio. El tío, el cabrón hace nada había tenido una escena amorosa con Teto y se quedó tan pancho y normal mientras que su compañera se estaba recuperando de todo lo que le había sucedido anteriormente, lo haría, cuando menos se lo espere mandaría a ese bastardo con los masoquistas esos.

—Venía a buscar a Momo, pero veo que no está —contestó un poco desanimada.

—¿Te acompaño? —la de cabello rojizo no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando, si esto fueran unos dibujos animados, su boca estaría en el suelo. En su mente se repetía que esto era un sueño, que nada es real.

—Si quieres —dicho esto, se pusieron en marcha para buscar a la adorable robot vestida de sirvienta. A la vez que caminaban hacia la puerta, pasaron cerca de Teto y Ritsu no desaprovechó esa oportunidad, estiró su cuello todo lo que pudo hasta llegar a su oreja y dijo:

—Seré travesti, pero no gay —susurró antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

* * *

><p><strong>Wii~ terminé :'D la verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de terminarlo y al fin está aquí uwu recuerden que soy muy mala escribiendo comedia, así que no me lo tomen mucho en cuenta ;w;<strong>

**Ahora pasemos al significado de palabras B3:**

**(1) Yandere: Término japonés que sirve para referirse a una personalidad que de primeras es muy dulce y cariñosa pero que si le haces daño a su amor, se vuelve una psicópata asesina.**

**(2) Yangire: Éstas, al igual que las Yanderes, son dulce y cariñosas, pero ellas/ellos se vuelven agresivos/as por determinadas razones, aunque mayoritariamente es por un trauma del pasado.**

**(3) Uke: Término japonés que sirve para referirse al pasivo en una relación homosexual entre hombres.**

**(4) Maziora: Diferentes tonos como púrpura oscuro y en algunos casos con tonos verdes.**

**Ya está :3 espero que hayan disfrutado de este one-shot nwn por cierto, ¡ya entré en vacaciones de Navidad! :'DDD Así que podré escribir más a menudo X3**

**Nos leemos~**

**PD: ¿Review? ¿Fav? ¿Follow? ¿Algo? ;w;**


End file.
